Dental cleaning devices such as electric toothbrushes, oral irrigators, dental water jets or electric flosses intend to provide cleaning results by eradicating the food remains, plaque, etc., from the teeth. Many of these devices are portable devices and have been developed over the years to achieve the purpose of oral hygiene.
In addition, along with the dental cleaning device, suitable dentifrice also plays an important role in oral hygiene. However, current brushing systems or dental cleaning devices that are meant to be used with dentifrice are usually not provided with integrated dentifrice dispensers. Thus, users must procure additional dentifrice dispensers if they want to achieve optimal oral care hygiene. This present situation is not ideal because current oral care appliances are not suitable for achieving by themselves optimal oral care hygiene.